


something inside you shows

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Eva loves waking up with her girlfriend.





	something inside you shows

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write fics for every remake and I'm finally here with a skam italia fic, so please enjoy this mindless fluff.  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

As Eva laid down in her bed, staring at Eleonora’s long eyelashes, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Sure, her breakup with Gio was a bit of a shitshow but now, just two months later, she was laying in bed with someone new. Her girlfriend, who she had built a much stronger relationship with, one with more trust than ever before.

She had even felt comfortable enough with Eleonora to come out as bi to her parents and then to introduce her to them, something that she had never done with Gio. That had ended in an awkward talk about safety with her parents, in which she had to sit there as her mother googled “safe sex for lesbians.” Sure, that had been a tad humiliating, but it worked out in the end, now that her parents didn’t really mind when the other girl came over, probably because they loved her almost as much as they loved Eva.

Last night had been one of those nights. Eleonora had slept over and, since it had been a Saturday, there was no rush to get up. Eva’s internal clock chose to work on that morning of all days and she woke up at seven, but she didn’t really mind so much. This was she got a chance to observe her girlfriend and truly take in all of her features, from her thick eyebrows to the cute little mole on the side of her nose.

Eva took note of her high cheekbones and couldn’t help but reach out to softly touch one with her thumb. She slowly traced along it, enthralled in the beauty of Eleonora. When she reached the end of it, she started to trace her jaw, reaching her other four fingers around to cup it in her hand.

Her hand stilled, as Eva was conflicted. She was unsure as to whether to kiss Eleonora and risk waking her up so early in the morning or to leave her to sleep and either get up or try to go back to sleep herself.

“I’m awake so you can kiss me if you want,” the other girl mumbled.

At the sound of her voice, Eva’s hand shot back toward her chest. She felt bad for awaking her girlfriend, even if she probably didn’t mind it too much.

“I’m sorry,” Eva apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Eleonora’s eyes slowly blinked open. They were as stunning as usual, their beautiful green color almost like glimmering emeralds, leaving Eva in awe every single time that she saw them.

“It’s more than okay,” Eleonora assured her. “There’s nothing greater than waking up to such a beautiful girl wanting to kiss you.”

A faint blush started to form on the very tips of Eva’s cheeks. “Stop with the alternative facts. We both know you’re the beautiful one in this relationship.”

Laughing, Eleonora reached forward and ran her fingers through Eva’s red hair, which was tangled from sleep. “With hair like this? Honey, you’re an angel.”

Eva couldn’t stop the grin from taking over her face. “You’re too good to me,” she mumbled.

“Let’s not go into an argument about who the better girlfriend is,” Eleonora suggested. “We’re amazing together, and that’s what really counts.”

“Very true,” Eva agreed.

Eleonora sighed and rolled onto her back. “What time is it anyway?” she asked.

Rolling toward the nightstand, Eva hit the home button on her phone and read off the time, “It’s 7:12.”

Eleonora groaned. “Why are you awake anyway? Usually you sleep like the dead. Eva, I swear that sometimes I spend more time talking with your parents than I do talking to you when I stay over just because you sleep in so goddamn late.”

She shrugged. “My body decided that it wanted to wake up early today. It was out of my hands.”

“I mean, I’m at mercy to your body anyhow, so I guess that I can’t blame you,” she teased.

Eva giggled. “I mean, I’m at mercy to yours as well, if last night is any judge of that.”

A smile plastered itself on Eleonora’s face. “You’re absolutely beautiful and lovely. Did you know that?”

“Of course I did,” Eva replied. “It sure is nice to hear it, though.”

“I love you so much,” Eleonora said softly, her eyes gazing deeply into Eva’s. Damn, Eva had never felt so connected to someone in her life.

“I love you too,” she answered, and it was the truth. She loved Eleonora more than anything. There was nothing more thrilling than being in love, and nobody had ever given her the type of thrill that Eleonora did.

Bringing her hand back up to her girlfriend’s face, she once again cupped her face, but this time there was no hesitation. They both leaned in at once, their lips meeting in the middle. It was a soft kiss, loving and passionate without any aggression. They left their teeth out of it, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t languid and deep.

They lazily kissed for a long time, as they had nowhere better to be on a Sunday morning. There were few things that Eva liked to do more than kissing her girlfriend, and she suspected that Eleonora felt the same way about her, so they just kept kissing until the smell of bacon began to drift into Eva’s room.

Eleonora pulled back first. “I suppose that your parents are up now,” she commented. “We should probably get ready for breakfast.”

“But I’m  _ tired _ ,” Eva groaned. She either wanted to resume making out or go back to sleep. Breakfast could wait.

“Well, you should have thought about that before waking up so early,” Eleonora teased, lightly bopping her on the nose with her pointer finger.

“Five more minutes?” she requested. “Five minutes to just lay here together.”

She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Eva’s lips. “Five minutes sounds perfect.”

Eva smiled softly and reached her hand down toward Eleonora’s, who grabbed it. They laid there for those five minutes, hand in hand and gazing into one another’s eyes. It was like they were connected in every way possible and, if their physical connection broke, their souls would still be holding hands.

For Eleonora, Eva was everything and, for Eva, Eleonora was the same. They were soulmates, they had to be. What they had was forever and it was capturing in these little moments, holding hands under the covers.


End file.
